Jaking Kelborn
Jaking Kelborn was a Mandalorian who fought in the Mandalorian civil war . He protected a settlement on ioone from the lost and Darth Charr and He failed . Then He trained many clones and The 411 legion . Then he battled the lost along with Cryo and Kalin scythe , Gollem , and KO-8D . He then fought in the clone wars in the 411 legion . Jaking then Tracked Saber Shan when he got captured by Darth Rain and turned into Darth Symbiotic ﻿. Prologue Jaking kelborn son of Tal Kelborn aliit'lor of Clan kelborn just turned 15 and for his birthaday He got to hunt one of the last legendary Mythosaur. He leaves at sun rise and he supposed to returns with it's head at sun down. Right after he leaves and his Father wavea him off a scout reports to Tal that Five speeders are racing toward us. Tal: Do they have any symbols? Scout:it appear so sir .... it looks like....the Death Watch ? Tal: Battle stations and send a message to jak! The Clan members get there weapons and line up and prepare to fire at the upcoming assault. Scout:Sir they are... . All he could here is static then he hears blastfire and two of members of the clan are shot leaving only eight members left. They open fire while the first Death watch trooper appears and get shot down and more appear all shot down. A member of the clan: Well that was ea... . He is cut off when a high sound stops him in mid sentence a rocket hits him and all of them and knocking them all ether killed or knocked out. Tal finally wakes and sees a death watch commander standing over. Commander: I'm Commander cutter Awaurd and now ash'amur you di'kut! Tal gets a Vibro-knife to the gut and ash'amurs. Elsewhere jaking is riding his swoop bike and gets the message and uncodes it and turns back. Jaking: I Hope buir can ... jaking hears blaster discharge and is slammed off his bike and is knocked out.... He awakes in chains from head to toe and man in black and gold beskar with a red symbol on his shoulder. Jaking: You are Death Watch! The man: how did you know?Jak: Your mark its the sign of the death watch and clan visla you arutiise! cutter: Now now your father was about to join the True Mandalorians and so I killed him and my name is Al'verde Cutter of death watch . So he was the traitor you now come on. They drag him outside . They put him on the ground and two death watch members raise there guns to him. Cutter: Now I have a offer. Now join Death watch or die. Jak says You killed my buir you Di'kut. I'll never join you! Jak spits at cutter boots. Cut: Fine have it your way you may fire when ready.Jaking prepared to die right when a old ship came flying out of nowhere and shot the two men next to cutter . Jaking saw on the side of its ship was named Jaster's legacy. Kad of the clone wars Chapter 1 Proluge Chapter 3 Training = Category:Male Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Kelborn Category:Human Category:The 411 Legion